


Thor

by flowerhippie1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like one swearword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhippie1234/pseuds/flowerhippie1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide what to call their new dog... It's just a fuckload of fluff people.</p><p> </p><p>(I don't own Dan and Phil because that'd be illegal and I would own the dog but I am poor so yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble, I will probably post more stuff like this, fluff and short things

“How about…. Susan!”

“Phil, no, I swear to god.” Dan muttered, face palming as he and Phil stood in the enclosed dog area in the store.

“But Susan is a great name!” Phil protested.

“Yeah, but she'd be like, the eighth fucking Susan!” Dan retorted back, and Phil gave up the argument, pouting slightly.

The two were in the adoption center, finally picking out a dog after a landlord change left them with the ability to have pets.(something about their old one being insane and harassing pedestrians?) Phil was sat on the floor, cuddling the small corgi puppy that they were currently trying to name.

“I still want a shiba inu.” Dan commented, and Phil gasped affronted, covering the small puppy's ears.

“Don't say that in front of her! She's perfect.” He demanded, and Dan raised his hands in a surrender gesture, before bending down to pet the small dog with his boyfriend. Dan's face suddenly lit up.

“Oh, I got it! We can call her Deliah!” He exclaimed, and Phil gave him a look.

“Dan. We are not calling our dog Deliah.”

“But she's our baking senpai!” Dan tried to logically argue, and although Phil had to hold in a laugh at that comment, he knew he wouldn't win.

"No Deliah."

“Ok, fine. And we can't call her Haru... Maybe Mikasa?” Dan tried again, and Phil shook his head.

“Nah, she doesn't look like Mikasa.” Phil commented, rubbing the content puppy's belly. The two forgot they were suppose to be picking names for a moment, and played with the dog for a bit.

“What'll the fans think?” Dan suddenly asked, and Phil hummed in response.

“Mm, not sure. I mean, I doubt they'll freak out as much as they did when we came out, but this could still easily break tumblr.” Phil stated, and Dan chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess it could.”

Suddenly, with no warning, Phil shouted “AHA!”, picked the small dog up, and jumped up from the floor. Dan stumbled quickly to his feet.

“What? Phil?” Dan asked, confused.

“I've got the perfect name for her!” Phil said excitedly, hugging the dog close. Dan raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

“We shall call her THOR!” He exclaimed.

Silence, then-

“Absolutely not.” Dan dead panned.

“Why not?” Phil asked, almost pitifully.

“We are not calling her Thor!” Dan shouted, gesturing to the dog. Phil turned the dog so they could stare face to face.

“What do you think, then? Bark if you like the name Thor.” Phil prompted.

“Phil, she's not going to ba-” Dan started, and as if on cue, the small dog let out a loud and excited sounding bark, and Phil looked at Dan with bright eyes and a wide smile.

“See, Dan? She loves it!” He cheered, and Dan sighed. There was no getting out of this.

Over an hour later, after filling out the pet forms,( Dan had at least made sure Phil didn't spell Thor with all caps.) and spending probably a bit too long at the pet store, (Dan needed to make sure that everything was aesthetically pleasing.) they finally made it home.

“Welcome home, Thor!” Phil said excitedly, setting the small dog onto the ground. Thor ran around, stumbling a bit here and there, and barking at everything, and Phil laughed as he grabbed Dan’s hand to pull him along, to follow Thor and make sure she was settling in okay, and Dan thought how ridiculous the whole situation was.

But hey, if Phil was happy, and he could eventually get a shiba inu friend for Thor, he couldn't care much less.


End file.
